The field of the present invention is heat exchange components.
A number of heat exchanging components have been developed for the dissipation of heat from electronic components. Reference is made to Japanese Patent Publications 1989-27736; 1989-264296; 1989-266922 and 1992-313687, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These disclosures describe heat dissipation items with multiple numbers of pin-shaped protrusions formed generally through plastic deformation from a base plate unit. The disclosed devices have significant heat dissipation properties. However, when used with electronic components additional heat dissipation is needed as the integrated density of the electronic components increases. This can be true even if cooling air is forced through the inside of the component case. Even though the components may become better able to transfer heat, the overall system may not become more efficient.
Heat pipes have been known for creating more efficient transfer. Attempts have been made to integrate such heat pipe structures with heat exchange components. However, the formation of long holes to receive the heat pipes has been problematic. Conical point drilling is difficult, provides low productivity and creates a cavity not conducive for heat transfer to inserted heat pipes. Conical point cutting marks from the drills leave helical lines in the peripheral wall which can negatively impact heat transfer. Further, the fit of the heat pipe element within such a hole typically leaves significant areas without direct contact. Again, heat transfer efficiency is reduced. Finally, drills are only able to create cylindrical holes of circular cross section.